Following Your Every Move
by Syaoran837
Summary: I have tried to fight. I have tried to hide it. But I want you, even though you are my best friend and partner. I don't want to mess our relationship up because I have a hard time controlling my inner dragon. I am following your every move.


This Story will be in Natsu's point of view. I was Inspired by the song Targa- Russ Chimes. I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does. Enjoy!

**Bold= Natsu thoughts**

* * *

><p>The speeding bullet shot by my head, barely missing my left ear, embedding its self into a tree trunk somewhere behind me. I instantly dashed forward and to the left, dodging the bullets that that would have pierced my body if I had chosen to go right.<p>

**Shit that was close, I guess I underestimated his ability.**

A slight scowl crossed my face as I realized he used that last barrage of bullets as cover to run deeper in the forest.

"BASTARD COME BACK HERE ALONG WITH THOSE GUNS YOU STOLE" I yelled slightly frustrated with the man's actions.

**I wonder if Luce is ok? No she will be fine she has her spirits and Happy is with her.**

I shook my head to clear all thoughts of the perfect hourglass shaped blond celestial mage out of my brain. Then charged after the man, my body on fire, not giving a damn about the trees that were in my path.

I saw the bullet that was heading toward my head before I saw the clearing that he had chose to have our final battle in. I easily side stepped it and jumped in the air, lighting my right leg on fire as I started a summersault.

"Fire Dragons Claw" I roared out as I finished the summersault bringing the flame engulfed leg down on the man's hooded head.

**Ehh?**

Instead of my foot colliding with the man's head it hit hard ground, leaving a small crater where the man once stood.

**Where did he go? I can't sense him anywhere.**

I heard the slight flap of a cloak above me. I looked up to see a shower of bullets raining down a moment too late. I dodged to the right but a bullet still scratched my left cheek leaving a long shallow gash. The man landed on the ground a few feet behind me.

I turned to look at the man who had stolen the guns of the client Lucy, Happy, and me were on a mission to retrieve. He wore a long black cloak that wrapped around most of his body and hung over most of his face. A few strands of long black hair escaped the cloak, other than that, he was a complete mystery.

The cloaked man dashed to the right with incredible speed, sending a wave of bullets toward me. Jumping up to avoid the bullets, I spun in mid air to face my target on the ground. I could feel the fire in my belly start to gather in my mouth as my cheeks puffed out. The man shot one last bullet before I released my flame.

"Fire Dragon's Roar" I shouted as my flame lay waste on whatever was below me.

I landed gracefully next to the burnt man who was passed out in a pile of ash. I picked up the two pistols that lay disregarded next to him.

**ALRIGHT! Mission complete! I wonder how Luce is holding up. I better go look for her.**

I started to walk in the direction of her smell. Star fruit and white orchid, such a flirt: The way she walks swinging her hips side to side calling for my hands to grab them, the way she sticks out her bootylicious ass whenever she bends over urging for me to slap it, the way her massive breasts bounce whenever she takes a step commanding me to hold then down, the way her small tight clothing shows her perfect hourglass figure screaming for me to rip it off, the way her golden silky locks flow in the wind yearning to have my fingers run through them, the way her big loving chocolate brown eyes crave my attention. This gorgeous goddess of my dreams is none other than Lucy Heartfilia the celestial mage of Fairy Tail, my best friend, and partner.

**I can't help myself from following her every move. **And I want her. I want her all to myse****

My thoughts were cut short by a yell.

**Luce!**

I ran as fast as I could through the forest following Lucy's smell. I leaped into the large clearing fists on fire ready to battle anyone who dare harm the women I wanted, only to find no threat.

"Hey Luce you ok? Is there an enemy?" I asked quickly, scanning the surrounding trees for signs of enemies.

"NATSU YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH SIX GUYS! SIX! AS YOU RAN OFF AFTER ONE GUY! I DO NOT CARE IF HE HAD THE CLIENTS GUNS, YOU STILL LEFT ME! IDIOT!" Lucy yelled at me.

"Ahhh sorry I got distracted" I apologetically stated placing my hands behind my head.

**I needed to concentrate on something besides you and that sexy body of yours.**

"Anyway you were not alone Happy wa..."

"But I defeated them just fine without you." Lucy cut me off with a little huff.

"Then why did you yell?" I asked as I turned to face her properly.

That is when it hit me. Lucy was standing surrounded by the bodies of the defeated enemies. Her clothing, could no longer be called clothing. What used to be a orange crop top was now a strip of cloth barely coving her nipples, and bra was nowhere to be found. What used to be black shorts looked more like a grass skirt and her red thong was easy to spot.

**FUCK! Luce are you trying to kill me? Put on proper clothing now or I will rip off those things hiding that perfect body of yours and make you mine right here and now.**

"I yelled because I just got this outfit a few days ago, and now it is all torn up." she whined.

"Lucy are you going to develop a habit of striping like Gray?" Happy the blue exceed said teasingly as he flew down from a tree branch and circled Lucy's head.

"No I am NOT" She shouted trying to cover herself the best that she could with her arms, and failing miserably. Her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Anyway go over there" she pointed to some trees on the other side of the clearing." Virgo just got me a change of clothing so unless you want a Lucy kick to the other end of Fiore, I suggest you leave now."

**Good clothe yourself, I am going to go insane soon if you keep up that look.**

"Ok Luce calm down we are going. Right Happy?" I smile at him.

Happy and me are sitting by some trees waiting for Lucy to look decent. I suddenly realize that my right arm is wet. I look down. *tch* My arm is dripping in blood from a deep gash right above my Fairy Tail mark.

**When did I get this?**

I recall the previous fight.

**Hmmm must have been that last bullet before I torched him.**

I turned to Happy" Do you have anything to stop this?" I raise my arm for him to see.

* * *

><p>It was dusk by the time we returned the clients guns and got the full reward. Lucy, Happy, and me were heading to a nearby inn to spend the night before heading back to Fairy Tail. As we walked down the dirt road that lead to the inn, Lucy keep going on about how we got the FULL reward money and how since it was a forest the money didn't have to go toward fixing the stuff I destroyed. Happy was held tight in her arms as she got all giddy over being able to pay her rent and whatnot.<p>

I walked a few steps behind her not caring about what she was saying, my eyes following every move she made. The way she walked, her hips swinging, taunting me to no end. The way her hair flowed behind her as she walked, teasing me. The way her shirt was slowly riding up her waist showing more and more of her skin; It was tormenting. The clothing Virgo had got her was no better than her original ones she had on before they became strings. She now wore a way too small black tank top with a red blazer, and some jean short shorts that showed her ass cheeks a little too much.

**Damn does that ass look fine. Luce you really need to think about what you wear, because I want no one but me to appreciate that god given sexy body of yours. If you are not careful with what you wear, I might just lose my sanity and fall prey to my beastly desires. Don't worry I will not harm you, I promised to protect you and make sure to give you maxim pleaser.**

Lucy spun around right in front of the door to the inn. "Hey Natsu do you think you can pay for the room this time, I promise when I pay my rent I will take you and Happy to where ever you want to eat ok?" She asks as Happy is slowly suffocating from her massive breasts, that are showing way too much skin because of some way too small tank top.

**Luce I would rather you let me take you to bed so we can**

"Of course! I want to go to that new dinner that is near that one place with really good meat!" I said, giving my signature Dragneel smile.

"I want to go to the fish market!" Happy yelled excitedly freeing himself from the mounds of pleaser that were holding him captive for so long.

"Deal" Lucy said happily.

* * *

><p>"LUCY KICK!"<p>

Right now I just got Lucy's special move, an incredibly hard unexpected kick to the face. I lay there on the ground of the room we are sharing at the inn, nearly dead from the kick I just received.

"Ow Luce that hurt." I pouted, rubbing my face where they was probably an obvious foot imprint.

Lucy stomped over to me, placed her hands on her hips and bent over me. Water dripped of her wet hair and onto my face. She had on a towel that just covered her breasts, and her crotch. Water droplets glistened against her bare skin; her smell of star fruit and white orchid was way too tantalizing.

**I bet right now you think you are all high and mighty looking down upon me. But in fact you are giving me a great show. With one quick hand movement your beautiful body would be all mine to see.**

"Natsu I was in the shower, why the hell did you come in!?"Her voce raised in anger as she glared at me.

**Luce that is really hot.**

"Happy and I were eating and didn't see you, so we got worried and I thought I should look in the bathroom" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ehhh" She look dumfounded."Natsu are you that much of an idiot? You are a dragon slayer. D-R-A-G-O-N S-L-A-Y-E-R." She turned around and started to walk toward the bathroom, probably to get changed. I followed her every move; my eyes glued to her amazingly sexy body. As she reached the door, she turned her head to look at me. "Use your senses and your brain idiot." And slammed the door shut.

**Luce I did, that is why I looked in there to see you. I think you are the idiot for not understanding my situation you put me through every day. I want you even though you are my best friend and partner. I don't want to mess our relationship up because I have a hard time controlling my inner dragon.**

*sigh*"Luce got pretty mad didn't she Happy?" I turn my head to the right to see Happy, who was cowering in the pillows of my bed, grinning evilly."You llllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkke her."

I jump to my feet and scanned the room. A decent sized room with two queen sized beds, a table and some chairs and glass door that lead to a balcony. "So...What if I do?"

I walked out onto the balcony and stared at the stars. My mind kept thinking about Lucy: All the fun times we had, all the times she leaned on me for support, all the times I protected her, and all the times I nearly died from her outfit choices. I heard the door slide open, then close. Lucy then leaned against the rail to my right. I glanced at her, she had her hair up in a messy bun and She wore a plain gray t-shirt and navy blue spandex shorts. The t-shirt looked good on her, giving a sense of mystery to her body, a stark contrast to the tight tubes of fabric she calls shirts. The spandex looked great, outlining her ass perfectly and just long enough to cover her cheeks.

"Wow the stars sure are beautiful tonight." Lucy said breaking the silence of the calm night air.

"You sure are." I muttered.

**Shit! Shit! Shit!**

Lucy turned to me, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson."Ehh, what did you say?"

I did not respond, just kept looking up at the stars.

After a few moments of silence she saw my arm and traced the bandages and the Fairy Tail mark right below it.

"Natsu, I am sorry. You got hurt today." She griped my arm.

I looked down at her slightly puzzled.

**Luce when am I not somewhat injured? And this is nothing, I didn't even know I got it.**

"I hate when I see my nakama hurt. Even if it is a scratch I still hate to see them hurt, I would rather see everyone all happy and free of pain and suffering."

I looked back at the stars.

She squeezed my arm a little harder and whispered"..And I especially hate to see when you get hurt..."

**Fuck it! I don't care anymore.**

After what felt like minuets, in reality just a few seconds, I gathered my thoughts and spoke up.

"Luce you are the most caring, smart, and beautiful girl I know." Still looking at the stars, I could tell by her body heat that most likely her whole face was a deep red.

**Probably more red then the thong she was wearing.**

"Before I met you, I never thought about falling in love. I was so busy with finding Igneel, doing missions and well living life without having to fall in love. That is until I met you. You see that day long ago in Hargeon, the reason why I brought you to Fairy Tail was because I thought 'wow here is a girl I wouldn't mind falling in love with'. And well ever since then you have grown on me and well I have fallen for you." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know I am not very good at these things, most people think I am opposite sex challenged and that I show absolutely no interest in the opposite sex at all. Let me tell you that is not true. Yeah I may be a dense bastard some times, most of the time, but when it comes to you I am not. I guess what I am trying to say is that Luce, I love you. Every part of you. From your smoking hot body, which you show off way too much by the way. To your kind caring heart; You care more about your nakama and spirits than you do yourself. Do you know how much that body of yours drives me to fight my inner dragon on a daily basis. Do you know how much that caring heart of yours makes mine jump in my chest. It may not look like it, but a lot of things you do make me embarrassed, turned on, and love you even more. And the reason why no one knows about these feelings I have is, well I don't understand these things at all so I hid it and played dense."

I finally looked down at her, in the starlight she looked like a moon goddess. I already knew she had the body of one but at this moment she looked like one more than ever. Her hair shone an almost white golden, her eyes looked almost caramel, and her face was in complete shock and completely red.

**Yup redder then her thong.**

I lost myself in her deep chocolate brown eyes and before I even knew it, I had pulled her into a gentle kiss. I don't know how long I held her there, but long enough to convey my feelings toward her. When our lips finally parted, I looked down at the perfect hourglass shaped blond celestial mage that I wanted to be mine and mine alone for so long.

**Oh shit I think I over did it, heh heh, I guess I tend to do these things.**

I placed my left hand over my face and then brought it up running my fingers through my salmon spiky hair letting out a long sigh. The blond beauty was completely stunned after the kiss, probably due to love shock. I picked her up bridal style and gently placed her in her bed. I turned off the lights and slowly climbed into my bed. Happy was sound asleep on a pillow.

**If that didn't go well I am in for a long awkward day tomorrow. I differently fucked that up...yup.**

My mind then raced through all the terrible embarrassment and punishment I could get from the guild. Erza was the first to come to mind, then Gray, Happy, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel,...

**Too scary. Nope. I will think about that tomorrow when it happens and I die.**

I felt the edge of the bed dip slightly, felt the covers rise, and then warmth huddled up to my back. A small grin crossed my face and my heart felt like it was ready to fly out of my chest.

**Then again I might just live, and have some good news for Mira.**

"You know I never got to say how I feel." Lucy whispered into my back. I shifted my body to face hers. It was dark but I could still tell by her heat that her face was slightly red; In the dim light she still looked as gorgeous as can be. I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my arm.

"Do you need too?" I questioned quietly. My eyes following her mouths every move.

She giggled and ran her index finger along the small scratch on my left cheek."Not in words." Pulling me into a passionate kiss.

**Luce, I love kissing you, touching you, knowing you are mine. And you probably want to do more than just this, like me; but Luce we can take our time, because as long as you are mine I can chase the night with you when you are ready. Also now I am never going to let you go, you are mine and mine alone...**

We slowly started to drift off to sleep, the women of my dreams held in my arms. I smiled my signature Dragneel smile as I thought.

**You know Luce, this is the first time you have ever snuck into my bed.**

* * *

><p>End?<p>

Well I would like to thank you for reading this.

It was my first attempt at writing, and it ended up away longer than I thought.

If you want you can leave a review, I would like to hear your option's on this story.

I know I lead it on (kinda) like there would be a lemon, sorry there was none.

But if you want one tell me and maybe I will write another chapter full of lemony goodness!

I would like to thank FFStory for helping me and whatnot. (also read her stuff its good)

Thank You

Syao


End file.
